


Благословите, падре, ведь я согрешу

by br1_an



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Catholic, Catholic Character, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br1_an/pseuds/br1_an
Summary: – Видите ли, трахнуть священника – так себе новость. Все эти ваши епископы и кардиналы – они и сами готовы прыгнуть к любому в постель, подставь только сладкую задницу. Все это скучно, неинтересно... Никто и не удивится, если я соблазню священника, который и сам рад нарушить этот ваш целибат. А вот переспать с добропорядочным и преданным служителем церкви, который слишком хорош, слишком свят – это ново, это интересно, это нескучно. Это будоражит меня, падре, и это то, что я намерен проделать с вами... Сорвать и испортить невинный плод, как вам?





	Благословите, падре, ведь я согрешу

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bless me, padre, for I will sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352061) by [br1_an](https://archiveofourown.org/users/br1_an/pseuds/br1_an)



> Спасибо огромное моей прекрасной бете Kaname_Seiu <3

### Воскресенье

Шерлок ненавидел исповедь. Темнота развязывала язык праведникам, церковь обещала всепрощение грешникам. Ему приходилось смиренно выслушивать и тех, и других двадцать четыре часа в неделю.

«Святой Отец, у меня такая классная работа. Знаю-знаю, нельзя так хвастаться, но те контракты, что я подписала...»

«Отец, я согрешил. Эта шикарная блондинка из Тиндера совсем свела меня с ума и... Ну, я изменил своей жене. Блин, видели бы вы ее, Преподобный, наверняка бы и сами не устояли...»

«Ненавижу эту суку из пятого отдела! Она сломала мне жизнь, и... Знаете, а я ведь даже нашел, где взять пистолет, все спланировал... Простите мне эти греховные помыслы...»

От их бормотания раскалывалась голова, испытывалась вера в человеческое спасение. Ужасно болела задница из-за узкой скамейки, на которой приходилось сидеть по нескольку часов кряду.

Будь ты проклят, Майкрофт, его напыщенное Кардинальское Высокопреосвященство, со своим указом включить совершение таинства исповеди в обязанности Архивариуса Ватиканского Секретного Архива, дабы он не забывал о духовных делах и о пастве своей.

Пора бы перечитать старые папские буллы. Отыскать витиеватую цитату, запрещающую такое самовольство, и наслаждаться выражением лица братца при ее чтении на следующей консистории.  
Там, глядишь, получится отказаться и от парочки других глупых обязанностей, чтобы взамен больше времени тратить на истинное, по мнению Шерлока, служение Богу: усовершенствовать те доказательства Его существования, что открыли в свое время Ансельм Кентерберийский и Кант, и между делом, конечно, исследовать засекреченные документы Святого Престола.

Эти мысли тешили и примиряли. Их так не хотелось покидать, ведь там ждала эта грешная земля, где Преподобный Холмс сидел в узкой темной кабинке и слушал на повторе заезженную пластинку. «Простите меня, Отец, ибо...»

– Мне ску-у-учно.

– Жить вообще скучно, – ляпнул Шерлок, но тут же прикусил язык.

Такими словами христиане не начинали свою исповедь, а значит... Господи, только не еще один разговорчивый турист, который захотел поговорить о смысле жизни, оказавшись в Соборе Святого Петра и внезапно вспомнив о том, что у него тоже имеется душонка.

– Это что, намек, что пора отправиться в Царство Божие? – игриво раздалось в ответ.

Ирландец, осенило Шерлока. Судя по говору, точно ирландец, уставший от пиццы и штампованных экскурсий по Риму. Такие были еще хуже всех этих грешников, ищущих прощения.  
Но он знал, как с такими разговаривать.

– Давайте начнем сначала, – равнодушно исправился Шерлок. – Я готов выслушать и отпустить все твои грехи.

– А с чего вы решили, _падре,_ что я пришел за этим?

«Потому что, черт бы тебя побрал, все хотят, чтобы их погладили по головке и пообещали, что боженька простит все то дерьмо, что вы ежедневно совершаете», – так и вертелось на языке. Однако вслух Шерлок, конечно же, безразлично спросил то, чего все и ждут от хорошего, правильного католического священника:

– Зачем же тогда пришел?

– Чтобы соблазнить вас, _па-а-адре_.

Из его рук выпали четки. Бусины с грохотом поскакали по деревянному полу и покатились в разные стороны.

В другой, правильной истории, правильный Шерлок, конечно же, прекратил бы все это немедленно, отчитал наглеца, решившего так грязно поиздеваться над священными таинствами церкви, и просто забыл об этом, как вскоре, погрузившись в дела мирские, забывают о нахамившем продавце.  
Но в этой – он не сдвинулся с места. Только лишь сглотнул образовавшийся ком в горле, а незнакомец, поощряемый замешательством, продолжил:

– Видите ли, трахнуть священника – так себе новость. Все эти ваши епископы и кардиналы – они и сами готовы прыгнуть к любому в постель, подставь только сладкую задницу. Все это скучно, неинтересно... Никто и не удивится, если я соблазню священника, который и сам рад нарушить этот ваш целибат. А вот переспать с добропорядочным и преданным служителем церкви, который слишком хорош, слишком свят – это ново, это интересно, это нескучно. Это будоражит меня, _падре,_ и это то, что я намерен проделать с вами... Сорвать и испортить невинный плод, как вам?

 _«О Господи Дух Святой, очисти наше сердце от всех пороков и грехов и защити нас от губительного духа нечистоты»._  
Господи, просто ответь: это ведь шутка? Провокация? Кто-то из завистников Шерлока так глупо испытывает его веру и преданность церкви?

– Похоть – смертный грех, и все...

Его грубо прервали:  
– Мне не нужны ваши проповеди, _падре._

И почему такое обыкновенное, тысячи раз слышанное в Италии _«падре»_ у этого ирландца звучит так развязно, так греховно?

– Я соблазню вас до следующего воскресенья. За одну неделю. И это все, что мне от вас нужно.

От такой самоуверенности хотелось громко смеяться.

– Я никогда не нарушу священные обеты, данные мной Святой Церкви.

– Это мы и узнаем в следующее воскресенье, Преподобный Шерлок Холмс.

И только он набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы, наконец, по праву разразиться гневной тирадой про грехи, отлучение от церкви и понятие святости, как услышал, что незнакомец поспешно покинул исповедальню, так и не дав ему продемонстрировать свою стойкую веру и непоколебимую любовь к Богу, Христу и Деве Марии.

Шерлок выскочил из кабинки вслед за ним. Толпа туристов тут же с интересом уставилась на него, как на какое-то диковинное животное в зоопарке. Кто-то даже тыкал пальцем. Защелкали затворы фотоаппаратов.

 _Господи, даруй нам терпение,_ а лучше избавь от всех идиотов, которых ты, по ведомому только тебе замыслу, нам посылаешь.

### Понедельник

От духоты и жары итальянского лета вечно клонило в сон. Жесткий ворот натирал кожу на затылке, а черная сутана превращалась в изощренное орудие дьявола. Спасали закатанные до локтей рукава, что было, конечно, совсем не правилам. За такое Майкрофт читал нотацию или хотя бы осуждающе смотрел. Достал.

Но нет, Шерлок этого не прекратит. И нет, он не хочет испытывать свое терпение и проявлять чудеса смирения, как их Спаситель на кресте. Во всех этих добродетелях он и так упражнялся ежедневно с тех самых пор, как братья Холмс переехали в Рим несколько лет назад, как только Майкрофт принял кардинальский сан.

Потому и в тот день, перед тем, как обычно, без стука распахнуть дверь кабинета госсекретаря Святого престола, Шерлок не расправил рукава сутаны. Ватикан и так насквозь пропитан ложью, лицемерием и соблюдением правил, написанных грешными людьми. Зачем еще и ему им следовать?

– Шерлок, брат мой, как я рад, что ты заглянул, – эта натянутая улыбка на губах у Майкрофта, елейный тон и то, как быстро он оказался у двери своего кабинета, стоило Шерлоку войти, означали лишь одно: он обхаживал очередную политическую фигуру или богатенького спонсора, который под конец жизни забеспокоился о душе своей и решил купить место в раю. Ах, дорогой, вот только у католической церкви самые высокие расценки.

– Я позвал тебя, потому что хочу познакомить с моим гостем из Кембриджа. Следующие пару дней он будет частым посетителем твоих драгоценных Ватиканских Архивов.

«Как предсказуемо, Майкрофт».

И вправду, в углу кабинета у книжного шкафа застыл невысокий темноволосый мужчина средних лет в джинсах и простой черной футболке, с виду мало чем похожий на обычных гостей кардинала.

Очередной многообещающий исследователь, у которого ни гроша за душой, но которому Кембридж выделил щедрый грант? Юный гениальный профессор? Нобелевский лауреат? Но будь все это так, он мог бы просто подать заявление на имя префекта Архивов и легко получить их в свое распоряжение на любой срок, какой только пожелает. В последние годы Ватикан редко отказывал ученым в доступе к своей библиотеке. По крайней мере, к разрешенной ее части.

– Я надеюсь, ты окажешь ему _особое_ внимание и поддержку, – чуть тише добавил братец и улыбнулся еще шире, когда гость, наконец, обернулся к ним.

Неужто это все-таки юный миллиардер, сколотивший свое состояние на этих новомодных интернет-стартапах и после – ушедший в науку? Но зачем тогда оставлять все свое состояние церкви? Забеспокоился о душе? Отвергла возлюбленная?

– Преподобный Шерлок Холмс, самый молодой Архивариус Секретных Архивов Ватикана, – раздался такой знакомый бархатный голос.  
Сердце пропустило пару ударов: это без сомнения был он. Его вчерашний ирландец с исповеди.

– Рад, наконец, с вами познакомиться, – гость протянул руку.  
Шерлок ошеломленно замер на месте, изучая красивое лицо перед собой и пытаясь уловить в нем хоть что-то.

«Ну же, выдай себя, я же уже обо всем догадался!»

Карие, почти черные, огромные глаза, впрочем, смотрели скорее с восхищением и подобострастием, как обычно и смотрят на служителей церкви. На узких влажных губах играла легкая, едва уловимая улыбка.

– Шерлок, это профессор Джеймс Мориарти, – нарушил неловкую паузу Майкрофт, незаметно, но ощутимо толкая Шерлока в бок.

– О, прошу, просто Джим. Не люблю все эти формальности, – кембриджский профессор убрал протянутую руку, которую Шерлок так и не пожал.

Что ему нужно? Что он задумал? А может, это какой-то извращенный способ братца проверить его веру и преданность церкви?

– Бросьте, Вы должны гордиться своим званием, тем более в столь молодом возрасте, – мёда в голосе Майкрофта было так много, что им можно было бы накормить всех алчущих.

– То же могу сказать и про Вас, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

Майкрофт, самовлюбленный индюк в пурпурной сутане, спрятал улыбку в кулак и деликатно прочистил горло, завершая обмен любезностями.

– Так вот, брат мой, Джеймс – математик, и для продолжения исследований ему нужно ознакомиться с некоторыми манускриптами. «Начала» Евклида, латинские переводы Архимеда, да ведь?.. Что-то еще?.. Я не эксперт, но ты, я знаю, поможешь, – хмыкнул Майкрофт.  
В этом был весь он: вот так, между строк, напомнить Шерлоку его старые грехи, когда в университете он прогуливал теологию и историю церкви, а однажды даже всерьез хотел заняться химией.

Ирландец посмотрел на него испытующе, на его губах играла еле заметная улыбка.

– Помогу. Это все? У меня много дел, – Шерлоку совсем не нравилась вся эта ситуация.

– Это все. Но, прежде чем вернешься в свои любимые Архивы, прогуляйся с нашим гостем по Ватиканским Садам хотя бы полчасика. Много работы за это время не переделаешь, а вот насладиться природой, особенно в такую чудную погоду, никогда не помешает, – Майкрофт улыбаясь посмотрел на Мориарти, будто бы обращался к нему, а Шерлок напомнил себе о кротости и смирении, о страданиях Господа на кресте и о том, что всем воздастся по делам их.  
Но, черт, братец же прекрасно знал, как он ненавидел эту римскую жару!

– Не нужно, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, я не хочу отрывать вас всех от дел и...

Господи, как же наигранно. Лживо.

– Ах нет, это только доставит удовольствие моему брату, да и какие-то полчаса...

Прекратите. С Шерлока хватит.

– Прогуляемся, нам по пути, – прервал он разыгрываемый перед ним спектакль лицемерия и направился к выходу, надеясь, что наедине быстрее раскусит греховные помыслы этого Иуды.

#### ***

Ветер щекотал взмокший затылок и разносил сладковатый аромат ярко-красных цветов, название которых Шерлок никак не мог запомнить. Солнце дразнило обнаженную кожу рук и слепило глаза. Он невольно завидовал этому профессору, который расхаживал в легких, слегка потертых джинсах, футболке навыпуск и модных солнечных очках.

Было тихо. Все экскурсии по Ватиканским Садам для счастливчиков, записавшихся заранее, закончились еще до полудня, а потому в самый зной тут плутали только Шерлок и его странный спутник, который будто бы воды в рот набрал с тех пор, как они вышли из кабинета.

Молчали. Он ненавидел все эти светские беседы, но страсть как хотелось выяснить, что у полоумного ирландца на уме и что означала та странная исповедь в воскресенье, а потому, когда они остановились у фонтана, напоминающего грот, на вершине которого уселся мраморный статный орел, Шерлок резко заметил:

– Я никогда не водил экскурсии по Ватиканским Садам, так что ничего про них не расскажу.

Его гостя, впрочем, это ничуть не задело.

– Я много читал и знаю, что это _Fontana dell'Aquilone_ 1, – ответил Мориарти и продолжил с довольным лицом разглядывать все вокруг, то и дело останавливаясь и фотографируя на телефон. Это злило, приходилось топтаться на месте, ожидая, пока тот закончит.  
«Какого черта?!» – вертелось на языке, но Шерлоку только и оставалось, что терпеть экзекуцию, вытирая пот со лба и щурясь из-за яркого солнца.

Профессор между тем не проявлял никакого интереса к самому Шерлоку, полностью поглощенный созерцанием. Время от времени он широко улыбался своим мыслям и застывал у сосны, пальмы или еще какого-то редкого растения (разве это вообще бывает кому-то и впрямь интересно?), чтобы их сфотографировать. Казалось, если бы Шерлок ушел, тот и не заметил бы его отсутствия...

– Снимите меня, _падре_?

...А может, и заметил бы.  
От этой фразы и такого знакомого _«падре»_ бросило в холод, будто бы кто-то опрокинул ему на голову ведро с ледяной водой. Мориарти как-то странно улыбнулся одними уголками губ и, чуть склонив голову, оценивающе рассматривал Шерлока, задержав взгляд на полах его сутаны, обнаженных по локоть руках и колоратке.

Шерлок покрепче сжал новые гладкие четки в руке. Постарался не обращать внимание на чужой пристальный взгляд, осторожно принял телефон из рук, не соприкоснувшись пальцами. Не глядя, нажал на экранную кнопку пару раз и поскорее вернул смартфон его обладателю, словно чего-то опасаясь.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Мориарти и принялся рассматривать получившиеся снимки, не замечая странного поведения.  
Даже в том, как он поправил съехавшие на переносице очки и убрал выбившуюся прядь за ухо, сквозило любование собой. Это влекло, невозможно было отвести взгляд. Грех и праведность соседствовали в нем причудливым образом, сменяя друг друга как лица древнеримского бога Януса.

– Уже полтретьего, – не очень вежливо напомнил Шерлок, уставший от полуденного солнца. Прогулка явна не удалась.

– Правда? А я же хотел сегодня заняться первой книгой Евклида... Идемте в Архивы, _падре_ , – заторопился Мориарти, будто это его принудили проводить экскурсию.  
Первым он направился в нужную сторону, засунув руки в карманы джинс. Шерлоку только и оставалось, что поспешить следом.

_О Всеведущий Господь, твои пути неисповедимы, но молю: дай мне сил выдержать это испытание._

#### ***

Дома пахло пригоревшей лазаньей.  
И как Джону до сих пор не надоела эта итальянская кухня, готовить которую он учился последние пару месяцев? Куда ведь проще взять такси и уже через четверть часа оказаться в Трастевере, уютном райончике на правом берегу Тибра, где можно отыскать ресторан на любой вкус и кошелек, затерявшись в узких улочках, подальше от всех этих туристов, которыми полон был Рим в любое время дня и ночи.

– Ты снова передержал лазанью в духовке, – вместо приветствия бросил Шерлок и устало опустился в свое кресло в гостиной.

– А ты был у Майкрофта? – добродушно подколол в ответ Джон. Неприлично довольный, он опустился в кресло напротив и с аппетитом принялся за свой ужин, не обращая внимание на мрачное настроение соседа.

Наверное, потому они и ужились, две противоположности: закрытый, вечно погруженный в свои мысли Шерлок и добросердечный обаятельный Джон, нынешний директор Ватиканской аптеки, монах-бонифрат, чей орден всегда славился чрезмерным попечительством о больных и нуждающихся. А может Джон просто считал, что Шерлоку не хватает заботы, и потому терпел его вечное плохое настроение?

– Да, был, – признал Шерлок и сам не зная зачем добавил: – Он обхаживает какого-то профессора математики из Кембриджа и почему-то повесил его еще и на меня.

– Ну... Если профессор... то он, наверняка, попросил... доступ... в твои... Архивы? – не переставая жевать, выдал Джон самое банальное предположение, на какое только был способен. Не будь Шерлок так поглощен мыслями о Мориарти, то как обычно засомневался бы в его интеллектуальных способностях.

– Да, попросил, – отмахнулся он, складывая ладони и касаясь ими рта. Молитвенный жест, который, впрочем, был свойственен Шерлоку и в те моменты, когда он глубоко задумывался. – Но, ты же знаешь, редко какой профессор удостаивается такой почести, как прием у госсекретаря Ватиканского престола... Тем более, я погуглил, он не совершил никакого выдающегося открытия. Обычный профессор из Кембриджа, таких тут у нас десятки... Правда, в нескольких заметках говорится, что пару лет назад этот Мориарти начал свое дело, основанное на его же исследованиях, разбогател, но зачем ему оставлять все свое наследство церкви в таком молодом возрасте? Болезнь? Разбитое сердце? Разочарование в жизни? Впечатлили какие-то книги, фильмы? Церковь?

– Да какая разница? – перебил поток его мыслей Джон, гремя посудой на кухне. Увлекшись, Шерлок и не заметил, как кресло напротив опустело и его сосед уже закончил с ужином. – Ты же знаешь, это очень деликатный вопрос, который тебя не касается. Ну принеси лично те книги, что он просит, а не посылай, как обычно, беднягу Орси. Будь вежлив, раз тебя просит твой брат. Чего ты так нервничаешь?

Джон застыл в дверном проеме, вытирая тарелки и с сочувствием рассматривая Шерлока.  
Его фигура в голубом внушала спокойствие. Ну смотри же, все хорошо.Все, как всегда. Очередная неделя, старые заботы, просто делай, что обычно.  
Не думай, не живи.

Мотороллер треща проехал за окнами их арендованной квартиры, а соседи принялись громко ругаться на итальянском, выясняя, кто истратил последние сто евро на карточке.

Шерлок размышлял. Рассказать Джону про воскресную исповедь?  
Но тот отмахнется и посоветует не придавать этому так много внимания. «Больше молись. Если дьявол и впрямь хотел тебя искусить, то сначала он бы пробрался в твои мысли. Бог всегда с нами, Шерлок». Но так ли это?

А может, Богу надоела эта вечная римская жара, и эти шумные люди, которым всегда всего было мало, и он взял отпуск? Отправился в скандинавские страны, закутался в свитер и попивает горячий чаек, любуясь красотами фьордов? А мы даже и не заметили, что Собор Святого Петра так опустел?

– Просто устал, ты же знаешь, как я не люблю лето, – закончил Шерлок разговор, который, впрочем, и не стоило затевать, и направился в свою спальню, чувствуя тяжелый задумчивый взгляд Джона. Или ему только это казалось?  
Господи, и почему этот профессор так прочно засел в его голове?

###### 

1Фонтан Орла (итал)

### Вторник

На утренней мессе мысли рассыпались, как бусины с порвавшихся четок. Ни привычной одухотворенности, ни хотя бы жалкого удовлетворения Шерлок так и не испытал. Одно только липкое беспокойство, от которого потели ладони.  
Утро не задалось.

В Архивах стояла духота. Идиот Андерсон опять что-то перепутал, так что Шерлоку пришлось разгребать бумаги и выискивать ошибку.  
Мориарти не обращал на него никакого внимания.

Профессор скупо поблагодарил за книги, так и не оценив той щедрости, что Шерлок лично принес ему необходимые рукописи и даже попытался завязать разговор о математике.

– Я бы с вами поболтал, _падре_ , но мне нужно работать, – отрезал тот, уткнувшись в рукописи и быстро печатая на ноутбуке.

Так обычно делал только сам Шерлок, а потому он тогда так и не нашелся, что сказать. Поспешно удалился, и оставшуюся часть дня провел, порицая себя за это и сомневаясь в своем душевном и умственном здравии. Может, он ошибся: и профессор и тот ирландец – два разных человека?

Вечером Шерлок заглянул в аптеку Ватикана, чтобы вместе с Джоном отправиться на ужин в ресторан неподалеку. Это было единственное место, в котором он часто бывал, ведь давно знал владельца Анжело.  
Поразмыслив, Шерлок все-таки решился рассказать Джону ту странную историю, случившуюся с ним в воскресенье, но, как нарочно, директора аптеки уже не было на месте. Оказалось, тот ушел четверть часа назад.

Раздосадованный, Шерлок вернулся в их пустую квартиру, но и это не принесло ему успокоения. Он пытался читать Библию, но слова убегали от него. Он хотел вздремнуть, но Бог не одаривал его такой благодатью, так что он метался по квартире, пытаясь найти себе хоть какое-то занятие. Шерлок был так раздражен и взбудоражен, что если бы у него был пистолет, то он с удовольствием пострелял бы по стенам.

_Господи, и почему ты не даруешь моей душе успокоения и смирения? За что испытываешь ты меня?_

Около восьми в прихожей раздался смех, а затем началась возня.  
Джон вернулся не один? Шерлок затянул пояс шелкового халата, который накинул прямо поверх одежды, и выглянул из гостиной.

Джон и вправду был не один. Майкрофт как раз делился какой-то, по-видимому очень смешной, историей. Они оба еле сдерживали смех и так и застряли в коридоре, не обращая внимания на Шерлока. От них несло еле уловимым запахом дорогих сигарет.  
Вторник становился все хуже.

– Перепутал квартиры, Майкрофт? – с сарказмом заметил Шерлок, облокотившись о дверной косяк и чувствуя себя точно женушка, встречающая непутевого мужа после попойки.  
Какое же все-таки глупое сравнение.

– Вовсе нет. Я пришел, чтобы обрадовать тебя, Шерлок, – расплылся в широкой улыбке Майкрофт, и Джон прикрыл рот кулаком, пытаясь не засмеяться снова.  
Старший Холмс чинно проследовал в гостиную, привычно занял кресло Шерлока и сложил руки на зонтике-трости, который таскал с собой даже в Риме. Глупая привычка, оставшаяся после дождливой Англии.

– Чем же? Папа издал указ, разрешающий курить в Ватикане? – все тем же тоном спросил Шерлок и перевел взгляд с Майкрофта на Джона, пытаясь угадать, где те были и что за благие (или не очень) вести они принесли.

Он знал одно: Джон никогда бы не стал курить, а Майкрофт делал это только в минуты отчаяния и жалости к себе. Сейчас же – он был неприлично счастливым для подобного занятия.

– Ты завтра отправляешься в круиз, – припечатал Майкрофт, проигнорировав его вопрос.

– Глупая шутка.

– Это не шутка, Шерлок, – вклинился в разговор Джон, вечно пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. Он осторожно прошел в гостиную, но не стал садиться, видимо, решив поддержать таким образом Шерлока. – Мы ужинали сегодня с Джимом, и тот настойчиво зовет тебя составить ему компанию в двухдневном круизе из Чивитавеккьи.

«Джимом?»  
«Ужинали?»  
«Круиз?»

– Я не поеду.

– Не будь ребенком. Поедешь, – Майкрофт потер переносицу и привычным недовольным взглядом обвел комнату, ища в ней изъяны. Он все еще не мог понять, почему Шерлок отказался от шикарной квартиры, найденной любящим старшим братом, и делил «вот эту» с Джоном, которого едва знал на момент подписания договора аренды. – Собирай вещи, завтра утром за тобой заедет Франческо. Вернешься в четверг вечером, как раз перед службой. Твои любимые Архивы переживут, и, уверяю, будут под моим личным присмотром.

Хотелось рвать и метать. Громко кричать, опрокидывать мебель и доказывать свою правоту. Поливать грязью глупые институты церкви и папство. В общем, вести себя не по-христиански.  
И почему ты учил подставлять вторую щеку, Господи?

– Что Мориарти тебе пообещал? – Шерлок нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

Майкрофт криво улыбнулся и взглянул на Джона, всем своим видом показывая, что этот разговор уж точно не предназначен для лишней пары ушей.

– Я доверяю Джону, ты же знаешь. Отвечай.

– Шерлок, дело не в том, кому ты доверяешь, ведь Церковь...

– Несколько тысяч фунтов?

– Шерлок...

– Сотен?

– Шерлок!

– Миллион или пару миллионов? Еще больше? А ты не думал, как столь юный профессор из Кембриджа мог заработать эти деньги? Или Католической Церкви на это плевать?

– Прекрати! – повысил голос Майкрофт, больше не выдержав. На его лице проступили багровые пятна, он шумно дышал и изо всех сил вцепился в свой зонт.  
Ах, как же Шерлок любил доводить вечно холодного и сдержанного братца.

– Пожертвования – это личное дело, которое касается только нашей Святой Католической Церкви и ее благотворителя, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, – Майкрофт вновь овладел собой. – Да, это большая сумма, которая нам очень поможет, но наша благосклонность к Джеймсу вовсе не столь меркантильна. Мы дали обет помогать страждущим, давать просящим...

– Мы не на проповеди, пожалуйста, я и так устал от всего этого дерьма.

Майкрофт недовольно поморщился, услышав ругательство, и встал из кресла, направляясь к выходу.

– Ну, раз тебе все это и так хорошо известно, то завтра после утренней службы, отправляйся в Чивитавеккью, улыбайся и веди себя подобающе твоему сану. Обсуждай с Джеймсом Бога, Церковь или его любимую математику, мне плевать. Я и сам все еще не могу понять, почему он захотел видеть именно тебя, но раз уж так случилось, то просто исполни эту его маленькую прихоть. Церковь тебя отблагодарит.

– Будто бы мне было когда-то до этого дело...

Вместо ответа Майкрофт лишь устало вздохнул, сочувственно посмотрел на Джона, словно прося хоть как-нибудь повлиять на Шерлока за вечер, и вышел за дверь, успев кинуть на прощание:

– Увидимся в четверг.

### Среда

Соленый влажный ветер оставлял неприятный привкус на губах, путал волосы и распугивал всех чаек, которые больше не кричали призывно и грустно, с тех самых пор, как яхта покинула порт. Серебристый след, словно мазок художника, разрезал бирюзовую гладь моря и слепил глаза даже в солнцезащитных очках.

Небольшую яхту раскачивало не столько из-за морских волн, сколько из-за топота ног, которые весело отплясывали латиноамериканские танцы под безвкусную музыку. Со всех сторон Шерлока окутывало легкомысленное веселье и жизнерадостность, но он стойко им сопротивлялся, прячась в дальнем углу палубы. В том узком пространстве, где можно было только опереться на перила и, выглянув, следить, как море съедает город.

– Соскучился по мне?

Мориарти в легких светлых рубашке и брюках, шляпе на влажных волосах и в солнцезащитных очках встал рядом, соприкоснувшись локтем, и бесстыдно наслаждался жизнью и собой, держа в руках коктейль багрового цвета.

– Будешь? Пьетро – лучший бариста во всем Риме, такого коктейля даже сам Папа Римский не пробовал!

Джеймс был слегка пьян; его темные глаза, кажется, стали еще больше. Он то и дело облизывал губы и откровенно пялился на Шерлока.  
Решил выложить все карты на стол?

– Я не пью, – сухо ответил Шерлок.

– Да ладно, а как же вино на всех этих ваших причастиях? Вы те еще ханжи, вроде как не пьете, но сами знаете толк в вине... – Джеймс отсалютовал ему бокалом и жадно обхватил губами трубочку. Красная жидкость ринулась вверх.

– Это другое, вино – образ...

– Да-да, образ крови Христа... Да хоть девственности Марии, мне плевать! Это не отменяет тот факт...

Шерлок начал закипать. Он сжал ладони в кулаки и резко повернувшись к Мориарти (из-за чего тот чуть не опрокинул свой бокал на него), гневно на него набросился:

– Зачем же ты тогда жертвуешь церкви свое состояние, если тебе плевать? Зачем же пришел и лизал задницу Майкрофту и Джону? Зачем же ты позвал меня сюда?

Мориарти мигом изменился в лице. Вся его веселость, легкое опьянение и искринка в глазах поблекли, и на смену им пришли расчетливость, контроль и бездонное, поглощающее безумие в глазах. Завораживало.  
Шерлок смотрел на него, не делая шага назад, и они теперь стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.

– Ты ведь и сам знаешь ответ, _падре,_ – Джим чуть склонил голову и продолжил эту игру в гляделки. – Признайся, я же вижу, ты и сам считаешь все эти законы, традиции и правила глупыми. Ну, неужели вашему Богу так важно, кто сколько раз прочитал «Отче наш» и помолился, в какой позе и где именно? Кто что выпил и съел на причастии или вместо него? Кто лег в холодную постель, а кто – с десятью любовниками? Все это суета, неважно, неважно... Ведь главное – не снаружи, так ведь, Шерлок? Главное, то, что у тебя вот здесь... – Мориарти коснулся его лба, прочертил ровную линию до виска и аккуратно заправил волосы за ухо.

У него была горячая ладонь, от которой пахло алкоголем, сигаретами и всем тем запретным, что так хотелось попробовать. Он шептал все эти ужасные слова, которые казались такими правильными. От его прикосновения бежали мурашки.

«Пожалуйста, не убирай руку».

– Мы ведь похожи. Ты и я, не такие уж и разные, у каждого из нас свое служение Богу или Сатане, или как бы ты там его ни называл... А может и нет его вовсе? А? Подумай об этом сегодня ночью, стоя на коленях перед крестом, а лучше – вырвись ты уже из этой клетки, _падре_ , пока не поздно. Ты и впрямь считаешь, что мир можно описать всего лишь одной книгой?

Тяжело дышалось. Кружилась голова. Яхту раскачивало на волнах все сильнее, что грохот музыки терялся в раскатах волн.

Хотелось ответить многое: и то что Библия – не совсем обычная книга, и то что правила и обряды отражают внутренний мир человека, а потому важны, и то что вера – не клетка вовсе, а совсем наоборот. Вот только слова толпились в горле, не хотели вырываться наружу, будто бы и сами стеснялись того, насколько же они лживы.  
И, Господи, как же Шерлок устал говорить одни только правильные вещи, в которые порой и сам не... Что? Не верил? Но тогда почему он так долго служил Богу? Почему так страстно молился? Почему не понял всего этого раньше?

Мориарти рушил все те внутренние плотины, которые были выстроены годами упорного труда. А может, выстраивал новые и вводил в заблуждение? Околдовывал и искушал?

– Джим, идем к нам, ты обещал мне танец! – их разговор был прерван каким-то юнцом в одних кричаще розовых плавках, который явно никогда и не задумывался о том, что говорил Мориарти пару мгновений назад.

– Иду, сладкий, – голос Джима мгновенно изменился, вновь вернулись веселость и легкая развязность, словно и не было этого разговора. Он уже направился к парню, как Шерлок тихо бросил ему в спину:

– Но и ты не следуешь тому, что говоришь. Если интеллект, свобода, ум и выбор для тебя так важны, что же ты забыл вот с этим?..

– Пророки всегда лгут, Шерлок, запомни это, – подмигнул ему Мориарти и быстрым шагом отправился вслед за юнцом.

Темнело.  
Палуба заиграла неоновыми огнями в такт музыке. Казалось, только они одни сейчас и были ярким пятном посреди этого темного шумного моря. Обнаженные тела переплетались друг с другом, терлись, дергались. Шерлок даже запутался, где чьи были ноги, руки, головы – все они превратились в единый живой организм.

Он должен был чувствовать отвращение. Осуждение. Жалость, в конце концов.  
Но вместо этого Шерлок лишь смотрел и смотрел на то, как руки Мориарти в голубом свете скользят по талии какой-то блондинки. Как уже зеленые, они же, обнимают какого-то парня. Оранжевые – взмывают вверх. Красные – влекут к себе.

Кто-то опрокинул коктейль, клубился сигаретный дым, ветер стих.

И даже в таком месте есть место Богу. Правда ведь?

#### ***

Локти соскальзывали с кровати, когда Шерлок одними губами шептал: «Господи, и перед ночным покоем я хочу душою вознестись к Тебе...».  
Не получалось. Он остервенело начинал снова и снова, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах, что так отчаянно шептали его губы, вот только всеми помыслами он был уж точно не с Богом.

– Говорят, можно влюбиться в того, кого ты увидишь молящимся, – уже знакомый мягкий голос разрезал ночную тишину, и его обладатель подошел ближе.  
От этих слов – ощущение, будто кто-то разбил холодное яйцо прямо над его макушкой. Шерлок вздрогнул. Интонация, казалось, дразнила и ласкала, обещала большее, касалась пальцами, забиралась за ворот.

Скрипнула кровать. Шерлок открыл глаза и, сощурившись, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте, взглянул туда, где предположительно сидел Мориарти.

– Не включай, – раздалось, когда Шерлок направился к двери. Комнату залил мягкий свет от ночника с прикроватной тумбочки.  
Мориарти вертел в руках алое яблоко (и где он его только взял?) и смотрел на Шерлока своими огромными карими глазами, в которых резвились черти.

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Шерлок, недовольный тем, что его прервали в столь интимный момент.

– Да, давай устроим чаепитие, – Джим довольно улыбнулся и, нисколько не смущаясь плохого настроения Шерлока, встал с _его_ кровати, чтобы включить электрический чайник, который стоял на комоде.

Забурлила и зашумела вода.

– Ненавижу этот дешевый чай из пакетиков, – заметил Мориарти, впрочем, все равно его заваривая. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, чуть склонив голову, все также замерев у двери.  
А может, это всего лишь сон, который скоро развеется?

– Ну, чего стоишь? – Мориарти, обхватив чашку ладонями, вновь бесцеремонно уселся на кровать Шерлока. Поерзал, будто бы оценивая и примеряясь, а затем уютно устроился и заметил с ухмылкой: – Скажи, я первый, кто оказался в твоей постели?

– Уходи.

– Как грубо, _падре_! Неужели Майкрофт не научил, что так не обращаются с теми, кто жертвует твоей горячо любимой церкви кругленькую сумму денег?

Шерлок прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.  
Смириться. Терпеть. Ах, Святой Отец, и почему это так хреново получается?

– Он меня учил, что приходить в столь поздний час к кому-то из представителей церкви считается дурным тоном, даже если это Стив Джобс, решивший отдать все акции Святому Престолу.

– Да ладно! А как же все те мальчики и девочки, которые ночи напролет резвятся с епископами и кардиналами?

– Но не со мной, – отрезал Шерлок, взяв горячую чашку и сделав глоток, поморщившись – чай и вправду был отвратный. Он присел в кресло у комода и теперь наблюдал за Мориарти, который находился напротив.

– Но не с тобой, – согласился тот. – Ты исключение, и это привлекает. И от того, так приятно будет тебя соблазнить.

– О, ну наконец ты вспомнил о своем глупом обещании, – саркастически хмыкнул Шерлок и выпрямился в кресле, возвращая чашку обратно на комод. – Тебе напомнить еще раз, что тебе это не удастся? Уже среда, и...

– Шерлок, Шерлок, тебе так не терпится? Многое может случиться до воскресенья, твоя Библия же как раз тебя этому учит. Как там, Бог создал Землю за семь дней? Да и у Христа была та еще напряженная последняя неделька...

– Я не хочу продолжать все эти еретические беседы.

– А как же переубеждать грешников и наставлять их на путь истинный?

– Этим могут заниматься другие, а у меня свой способ служения Господу.

– Покажешь?

– Расскажу. Завтра.

– Я хочу сегодня и показать, – Мориарти развратно улыбнулся, выделив интонацией последнее слово, и, наслаждаясь замешательством Шерлока, резко встал с кровати, в пару шагов приблизился к нему. – А впрочем, мне все это ночью покажет тот самый Алессандро, что отвлек нас сегодня на палубе. Он тебе, кажется, понравился.

Коснувшись ладонью плеча Шерлока и чуть сжав его, Джим вышел, успев бросить на прощание:

– Доброй ночи, _падре_.

Яхту закачало.  
Красное яблоко покатилось и с глухим стуком упало на пол. Шерлок едва успел его словить, прежде чем оно оказалось бы под кроватью. Оставив его у чашки с недопитым чаем, он вернулся к своей молитве.  
И в этот раз все его помыслы занимал отнюдь не Господь.

#### ***

Душно. Влажно. Шумно.  
Пахнет терпкими духами. Место, на котором сидел Мориарти, кажется до сих пор горячим. Не спится.  
Шерлок путался в простынях, перекладывал подушку, укрывался одеялом. Но все это было тщетно: сон отказывался приходить этой ночью после того, как в его постели побывал Джим.

Как же Шерлок его ненавидел.  
И пускай христианство любит учить каждого подставлять вторую щеку, всепрощение и любовь никогда не были его добродетелями. Впрочем, как и многих других ярых христиан.

Нужно проветриться.  
Покачиваясь, Шерлок вышел на палубу. Яркие огни померкли, музыка больше не играла, только волны убаюкивающе о чем-то перешептывались. Не было видно, где кончается небо, а где – земля. Перед Шерлоком – развернулся чистый темный холст без вкраплений звезд и луны. Разрисуешь?

Кто-то расхохотался.  
Сердце пропустило удар, и словно грешник, не желающий исповедоваться, Шерлок сделал шаг назад, в тень, прячась за спасательной шлюпкой.  
Смех прекратился, послышался стон.

Шерлок хмыкнул. Видимо, какая-то парочка решила продолжить вечеринку вдвоем. И почему он так испугался, словно его застали за подглядыванием? В конце концов, те двое сами забыли уединиться.

Он решительно направился к двери, не желая быть свидетелем внебрачного союза. Вот только раздался сладкий, пошлый стон, Шерлок недовольно обернулся и...  
То был без сомнения Мориарти, прижимающий того итальянца к стене и увлеченно его целующий. Паренек несдержанно стонал, скользил руками по спине Джима, забирался за пояс, вытягивал рубашку. Мориарти не отставал: он как раз разбирался с ширинкой своего любовника, когда...

– _Падре_ , хотите быть третьим?

Шерлок вздрогнул.  
Джим нахально смотрел прямо на него и улыбался. Рубашка расстегнута, на шее алое пятно, губы искусаны.  
Ничуть не смущаясь, он продолжал ласкать парня сквозь белье. Рука двигалась размеренно, мучительно медленно. Пальцы забирались за резинку трусов, дразнили, играли.

Шерлок облизал пересохшие губы.

– Меня не интересует секс, – отрезал он, встряхнув головой и отгоняя наваждение. Не разбирая, что ему прокричали вслед, Шерлок трусливо сбежал в свою каюту и для верности запер дверь. Вот только эта рука...

Он сглотнул. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Щеки горели.

В соседней каюте хлопнула дверь. Заскрипела кровать. Послышались уже такие знакомые стоны.  
Если раньше Шерлок не представлял, как выглядел ад, то теперь он в нем оказался.

### Четверг

Вдалеке задребезжал луч света. Невидимый художник, казалось, разливал акварель: сначала неуверенная светлая капля, затем еще пара, вот вырисовывается линия, становится толще, больше, ярче.  
Рассветы в море особенные: солнце игриво показывается из-за горизонта и делит мир пополам. Уходит вверх, ближе к Богу, так что к полудню придется только запрокидывать голову и щуриться, морщиться, отворачиваться. Бог недостижим.

На завтрак подавали свежие фрукты, корнетто и крепкий кофе.  
Шерлок допивал вторую чашку в гордом одиночестве, когда на палубе показался Мориарти. Он выглядел слишком выспавшимся для того, кто не спал до рассвета, пил, танцевал и наслаждался плотскими утехами.

– _Buongemorne,_ – поприветствовал он тех немногочисленных гостей, которые проснулись к завтраку. Шерлок стряхнул крошки корнетто с черной сутаны и встал из-за стола.

– _Падре_ , а как же молитва перед едой? – раздалось ему вслед, и Шерлок усмехнулся.  
Ну, конечно, Джим его так просто не оставит. Вот только почему ты так рад этому, _падре_?

Впрочем, ответить он не успел.

– Кое-кому надо меньше спать, – колко подметила брюнетка, которая сидела рядом с Шерлоком. – Святой Отец уже помолился с нами.

– Ах, ну раз так, значит не будем лишний раз беспокоить Бога, – пропел Мориарти, тут же отправляя в рот виноградину и почти сразу откусывая корнетто. По его пальцам потек малиновый джем, и он жадно слизал его, глядя Шерлоку в глаза.

– Какой же ты все-таки еретик, Джим, – рассмеялась девушка, наблюдая за ним. – Отец, не обижайтесь на него, – она обернулась к Шерлоку и сочувственно улыбнулась.  
Как и любая итальянка, она каждые выходные ходила в соборы, разрисованные классиками эпохи Возрождения, молилась шедеврам, выучила имя Бога еще раньше, чем имя матери, смотрела на Папу Римского по телевизору, распивала вино на площади Святого Петра. Невинность и порок, религия и неверие, католический и современный мир мирно уживались в ней как те кошка с собакой, что с детства привыкли друг к другу. А потому для нее это было таким естественным: ночью танцевать, жарко целуясь с незнакомцем, а утром – не пропустить молитву перед едой.

Шерлок сдержанно кивнул ей и молча направился к дальней палубе, туда, где вскоре станет невыносимо жарко находиться в черной сутане. По привычке, оттянув ворот и закатав рукава, он наблюдал, как их яхта разбивала кормой волны вдребезги, оставляя белоснежный шрам после себя.

– Уже возвращаемся. К вечеру будем в порту, Отец.

Шерлок обернулся и заметил рядом с собой молодого парня с темным от загара лицом и закатанными рукавами на мускулистых поджарых руках. Он схватил какую-то веревку и теперь ловко тянул ее на себя.

– Скорее бы, – выдохнул Шерлок и ушел с палубы, решив не мешать.

Чувствуя себя везде лишним, он молился о том, чтобы они добрались до Чивитавеккьи как можно скорее, потому что тут, в море, Бог, кажется, оставил его.

#### *** 

Мориарти молчал уже час, наслаждался ярко-красным коктейлем, жизнью и музыкой в айподе, которую время от времени мурлыкал себе под нос. Шерлок то и дело кидал на него взгляды из-за книги, которую скорее держал в руках, чем читал.

На закрытой палубе они были только вдвоем. Все остальные купались рядом с яхтой, пока та стояла на якоре посреди Средиземного моря. Последняя остановка на пути в скучную жизнь там, на земле.

– Почему ты не со своими гостями? – спросил Шерлок, уверенный, что Мориарти его прекрасно слышит.

– Ты тоже мой гость, – улыбнулся Джим, вытаскивая наушники из ушей и кидая заинтересованный взгляд. Нечасто Шерлок начинал разговор.

– Да, но тут же откровенно скучно.

– Почему это?

– Там море, солнце, твой... друг, – Шерлок и сам не понял, как эти слова оказались у него на языке, и постарался поскорее продолжить: – А тут я, холодный кондиционер, ты молчишь...

– О, _падре_ , мне приятно, что ты так хочешь со мной поговорить, – сладко пропел Мориарти, прикасаясь губами к трубочке в своем стакане. – Ну, давай поболтаем. Хочешь обсудить моего... друга? Смотрю, мое ночное свидание тебя очень впечатлило. Может, поговорим о...

– Вовсе не впечатлило, просто это...

– Что? Противоестественно? Греховно?

– Нет, – выпалил Шерлок и заерзал в кресле, недовольно провожая взглядом какую-то девушку, проскользнувшую мимо них в свою каюту. Он и сам пожалел, что вообще затеял этот разговор.

– Да ладно, Библия же учит: не прелюбодействуй, не дели ложе с мужчинами, – Джим принялся театрально загибать пальцы на руке и хмурится, будто бы вспоминая. – Раз ты у нас такой святоша, то наверняка с этим согласен.

– Там не так, – занервничал Шерлок, – да и вообще некоторые теологи давно уже доказали, что Библию необязательно воспринимать настолько буквально. Это метафора, ведь если уж совсем слепо следовать каждому слову, то можно и многоженство разрешить.

– А ты настолько против полигамии?

– Я не... Почему ты вечно все переводишь на меня?

– Потому что так интереснее? Потому что мне плевать, что думает церковь. Мне интересно, что думаешь ты, – Джим с улыбкой наблюдал за растерянным Шерлоком.

– Но я представитель Церкви на земле, и...

– Шерлок, Шерлок, оставь все эти слова для Майкрофта и Папы Римского, я ни за что не поверю, что у тебя нет своего мнения на этот счет, даже если оно и неправильное. Или как там тебе привычнее – греховное?

– Хватит. Почему ты вечно корчишь, что знаешь обо мне все, Джим? Откуда такая уверенность? – гневно прошептал Шерлок.

Становилось жарко, и на палубе прибавилось разморенного, уставшего от купания народу. Мориарти наклонился ближе к нему, и теперь они касались друг друга коленями.

– Но то что твой Бог знает все, тебя же не смущает.

– Ты снова уходишь от темы.

– Но тебе ведь это нравится? – Джим положил руку ему на колено и ласково погладил. Даже сквозь ткань Шерлок чувствовал: у него была холодная после ледяного коктейля ладонь, и, конечно, только потому, он дернулся и отодвинулся.

– Ну так что? Почему христианство запрещает любить, падре? – спросил Джим, ничуть не смутившись, и приветственно помахал рукой кому-то в толпе. Зашумели моторы, яхту дернуло, по палубе прокатился смех.

– Любить – это не значит спать с кем-то.

– Вот значит как, – Мориарти расплылся в улыбке, – а я-то, наивный, думал, что каждый раз, когда трахаюсь, попадаю в рай. Ну знаешь, то самое удовольствие в конце, хотя откуда тебе... – он грязно расхохотался. К ним подошел вчерашний парень с палубы, и Джим тут же притянул его к себе, чтобы запечатлеть на губах развязный, пошлый поцелуй. Кто-то за спиной Шерлока заулюлюкал; итальянка, которая защищала его с утра, задела локтем.

Шерлок не слышал ничего. Не видел. Не чувствовал.  
Злоба, ревность и такое животное желание разрывали его на куски, как голодные собаки отбирают друг у друга последний кусок.  
Он чувствовал себя грязным. Хотел отмыться, вот только горячая вода в душе не могла ничего. Ничего. Он отчаянно тер себя мочалкой до красноты, по коже бежали белоснежные пенные струи.  
Дьявол уже забрал его душу и теперь умело крутил ее в руках, рассматривал со всех сторон. У него были ледяные ладони и эти огромные черные глаза Мориарти.

В дверь постучали.  
– Святой Отец, мы прибыли в порт.  
Шерлок думал, что почувствует облегчение, но, ступив на землю, дьявол его так и не отпустил.

### Пятница

Темно-красное, почти черное вино плескалось в бокале, словно прибой разбивался о скалы где-нибудь на краю безлюдной Шотландии. Шерлок крутил его в своей руке и рассматривал посетителей через мутное стекло: группа туристов, влюбленная парочка, старик с проституткой, бизнесмены. Он и сам был здесь таким же банальным персонажем: католический священник, листающий Библию и распивающий вино после вечерний мессы.  
Искал Бога, _падре_?  
Но нашел дьявола.

После круиза Джим не объявлялся.  
Утром в кабинете его ждал довольный Майкрофт, который уже успел позавтракать с Мориарти и теперь пил свою вторую чашку кофе за день.  
– Наш гость заметил, что поездка превзошла все его ожидания, и особенно ему запомнились ваши с ним разговоры, – процедил он, с громким стуком ставя чашку с эспрессо на блюдце. – Сказать по правде, я еще во вторник, конечно, придумал, как смягчить его плохие впечатления после испорченного круиза, но я рад, что не пришлось пускать в ход дипломатию.

– Неужели? – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Что, он выписал тебе дополнительный чек с пожертвованиями?

– Шерлок!

– Значит, выписал. Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул и направился к двери, успев кинуть напоследок: – Мне нужно разгрести все дела за последние два дня.

Работающие в Архивах идиоты, конечно, успели перепутать манускрипты и пропустить заявку профессора из Оксфорда, который прибыл с утра. Шерлока тревожили, отвлекали, расспрашивали про круиз и загадочного Мориарти. Завидовали, перешептывались, ненавидели.

Неудивительно, что вечером он оказался у Анжело. Решив не звать Джона, который наверняка бы несколько раз уточнил, а все ли хорошо, а уверен ли он в этом и не нужно ли ему в чем-нибудь исповедоваться, Шерлок занял свой любимый стол в дальнем углу и наслаждался одиночеством. Впрочем, одиночеством это было трудно назвать. Все его мысли вертелись вокруг Мориарти даже после третьего бокала.

Он еретик, он отступник, он дьявол. Он искушает своими речами, которые кажутся такими правильными, бьют в самую цель. Господи, ведь ты в равной степени любишь и праведника, и грешника, сводишь одного с другим, чтобы исцелить второго и укрепить веру первого. Вот только почему в этот раз все происходит наоборот?  
А вдруг Шерлок занимает чужое место тут, на стороне ангелов? Может, ему предречено играть за другую команду и тогда это его впереди ожидает спасение?

– Мы слишком разные, пойми, это был просто секс, тупой ты болван! Перепихон, трах, понимаешь, _capemsce_? Не любовь до гроба, никакого продолжения на небесах! – Мориарти хлопнул дверью ресторана так громко, что колокольчик тревожно затрезвонил, и все присутствующие как по команде повернулись к нему.

– Но ты говорил, что любишь меня, _mon amore_ , ты обещал... – неудавшийся любовник забежал следом за ним, но, поймав на себе любопытные взгляды, смутился и притянул Джима за локоть к себе, понизив тон и продолжая что-то убедительно шептать. Он тянул его в сторону выхода, но Мориарти обвел взглядом зал, видимо, пытаясь найти запасной выход, увидел Шерлока и...

– Отвяжись, и вообще у меня тут встреча! Видишь?! – он зло отбросил чужую ладонь и быстро зашагал в тот самый дальний угол ресторана.

Шерлок заерзал на стуле.

– С кем это?! Вот с этим святошей?! – прокричал ему вслед парень, так и замерев у входа. – Ну так и трахайтесь с этим священником, только перестаньте молиться Богу, вы, лживые лицемеры! Нацепили эти тряпки и думаете, что вам все этим прощается? Но мы-то все видим, Он все видит и...

– _Ragazzo, calmatem_! – Анжело по-отечески положил руку на плечо парню и мягко подтолкнул к выходу. Все внимание, конечно, было приковано к ним, а как только хозяин закрыл дверь за неудавшимся любовником, громко извинился и пообещал всем бокал вина за счет заведения, все вернулись к своим разговорам, потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему вокруг.

Мориарти довольно улыбнулся Шерлоку, усевшись напротив него.

– А ты разбираешься в выпивке, – заметил он, склоняясь к полупустому бокалу и принюхиваясь.

– Что тебе нужно?

– Ничего, – Джим пожал плечами и поблагодарил официанта, когда тот поставил перед ним второй, тот самый бесплатный бокал, и учтиво положил меню. – Просто ты спас меня от всех разбирательств тем, что решил провести этот вечер в ресторане, в который я сбежал подальше от этих разговорчиков... Знал бы ты, как они меня порой утомляют! И почему только люди не понимают все с первого раза?

– А может, просто не стоит давать ложные обещания?

– А я и не даю, – искренне заметил Джим, между делом указывая официанту на лазанью в меню. – Я всем сразу и честно признаюсь, что это будет только секс без продолжения, но почему-то каждый считает, что в его случае все на этом не закончится, ведь он особенный и, знаешь, вся эта прочая лабуда про любовь...

Шерлок мысленно отметил, что согласен с Мориарти. Люди и впрямь придавали излишнее значение эмоциям и редко прислушивались к тому, что хотят сказать их партнеры. Искали счастье для себя, верили в любовь, сами не понимая, что она значит, и уж тем более не желая в ней разбираться, ей учиться.

– Питаешься Святым Духом? – отвлек его от мыслей Джим, после того, как перед ним поставили тарелку. – Пить на голодный желудок – не лучшая идея, _падре_.

– Я... Да какое тебе вообще дело? – Шерлок не стал уточнять, как Мориарти узнал, что тот и вправду не ужинал.  
Возможное и невозможное переплетались между собой, стирались, растворялись.  
Как настоящий дьявол, Джим ведал о нем все, от него не скрыться, не сбежать, не уйти. И самое ужасное: не хотелось.

– Переживаю за тебя, – искренне ответил Мориарти, с аппетитом принимаясь за лазанью. – Может, все-таки поужинаешь?

– Мне уже пора, – невежливо отрезал Шерлок и в один глоток допил свой бокал. Вино обожгло горло, пара красных капель сорвались с бокала и попали на его белую колоратку.  
Судорожно он попытался их оттереть, только усилив разводы. Джим с усмешкой наблюдал за его попыткой точно так же, как раньше равнодушно воспринимал все отказы Шерлока про возможный секс до воскресенья. Так спокойно следят за птицей в клетке, что бьется из последних сил, так смотрят те, кто познал потустороннюю истину, так злой демиург взирает на детей своих.

Дурацкие сравнения. И почему только они лезут ему в голову?  
Уйти, сбежать, забыть от этого наваждения. Господи, скорее бы уже наступило воскресенье и эта неделя сотрется другой, и вскоре совсем поблекнет, как дурной сон развеивается в ежедневных заботах.  
Не попрощавшись, Шерлок кинулся прочь из ресторана.

Вдохнув свежий воздух и немного протрезвев, он сам того не замечая побрел в сторону Ватикана. В ночном Риме бурлила жизнь. Рим блестел и переливался, словно камень на пляже. Рим шумел, как шторм в море. Рим жил.

По площади слонялись горстки туристов, которые захотели полюбоваться ночным Собором Петра, и Шерлок мог их понять: подсвеченный, он выглядел еще более величественно, чем днем, но одновременно будто бы напоминал – вот он, дом Божий, ваше спасение, ваш свет, ваш проводник.

Как и всегда, Шерлок чувствовал трепет и восхищение, такое желанное успокоение, когда оказывался тут, и ноги сами несли его вперед. Пусть Собор закрыт, пусть он нарушает парочку правил, пусть завтрашнее утро начнется у Майкрофта, пусть мир рухнет, но сегодня ему словно страдающему путнику в пустыне необходимо внутрь, необходим этот чертов глоток воды.

Конечно, он знал, как попасть в Собор. Конечно, он делал это пару раз в прошлом. Конечно, сегодня было особенным.  
Эхом пронеслись шаги, пока он не оказался посередине базилики и не упал там на колени, складывая руки в молитвенном жесте.

_Господи, прости мне все греховные мысли, избавь от лукавого, от наваждения, Господи, прошу, спаси меня, сбереги, не дай поддаться искушению, когда так хочется.  
Господи, молю тебя, если Ты все еще там, если сам еще не сбежал, не устал, не сдался так, как хочется сдастся мне._

Слова путались, мысли наскакивали одна на другую, запинались. Молитва не приносила спасение, молитва – всего лишь глупые слова.  
Тяжело дыша, Шерлок встал с колен и, сам того не понимая зачем, побрел к той самой исповедальне, где впервые услышал голос его личного дьявола. Может, там он проснется? Может, там наваждение развеется, разлетаясь искрами пламени в темноте, потрескивая, сгорая словно бумажка в камине его родительского дома? Вот только... А хочет ли он этого?  
Святой Петр из мрамора провожал его неодобрительным взглядом.

– Да что ты знаешь? – в сердцах крикнул Шерлок и зашагал увереннее. Его голос разбился о камень и откликнулся где-то вдалеке. На него взирали сотни осуждающих взглядов; показалось, что по лицу Девы Марии прокатилась слеза.  
Шерлоку хотелось сбежать, скрыться от них подальше, и тесная исповедальня теперь уже казалась спасением.

Всепоглощающая темнота застилала глаза, он прислонился затылком к деревянной стенке, как делал уже сотню раз во время всех этих нудных исповедей, и скользнул пальцами по холодному отполированному сиденью.

Сердечный ритм бил в ушах. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, и понемногу удалось успокоиться.  
Все это глупости, все это лишь плод воображения, он накрутил себя, во всем виновато это невыносимое итальянское лето, жара, усталость, черт знает что еще.

– Благословите, _падре_ , ведь я согрешу, – разрезало благословенную тишину, словно в насмешку. Шерлок дернулся, слепо и безуспешно вгляделся в решетку, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то. Зря, там все также черно.

А в следующую секунду он почувствовал, как горячие ладони накрывают его колени, и Мориарти горячо шепчет:

– Конечно, все, что я хотел сказать, и так уже промелькнуло в твоем уме.

– Тогда мой ответ ты тоже знаешь, – Шерлок шумно сглотнул, замерев, но не стал скидывать его руки. В темноте он услышал, как Джим хмыкнул. Большими пальцами огладил натянутую на коленях ткань брюк.

Господи, и зачем ты наделил человека вот этим сжигающим все изнутри дотла любопытством?

Мориарти скользнул ладонями выше, задирая сутану, словно юбку какой-то продажной девки. Зашелестела ткань, чужие руки обожгли кожу, огладили бедра, коснулись твердого члена.

– Я знаю, ты хочешь, _падре_ , – жарко зашептал Джим, продолжая ласкать, трогать, заводить, – ты думал об этом с того самого воскресенья.

– Хочу, – хрипло признал свое поражение Шерлок, облизывая пересохшие губы и сглатывая. Мориарти пару раз провел ладонью вдоль его члена и ловко расстегнул молнию на брюках. Резкий неприятный звук отразился от стенок исповедальни, отозвался ноющей болью во рту и заставил скривиться.

Боже, и что он только творит?

– Но я... – Шерлок задыхался.

_Не прекращай, продолжай, ну же, давай, обхвати его ладонью, всего пару движений, и он кончит, все это закончится, Господи, мне ведь это так нужно._

– Я могу контролировать все свои желания, – с трудом добавил Шерлок, резко вставая и задевая Джима, из-за чего тот, наверняка, упал. Он застегнул молнию на брюках, одернул сутану вниз и на нетвердых ногах, шатаясь и хватаясь за стенку исповедальни, спешно покинул ее.

Глубокий вдох. Не помогает. Тени от статуй угрожающе, словно черти в аду, плясали перед глазами. И кто только зажег тут все эти свечи?

Он побежал, и его всюду преследовала эта оглушающая тишина, этот шумный, развязный вздох, раздавшийся вслед, прикосновения, руки. Джим.

### Суббота

«У меня в кабинете в 10. МХ»  
Запах кофе, горький привкус на языке, дешевый одноразовый стаканчик обжигал ладонь.  
« _Buongemorno_ , Святой Отец. А может, возьмете еще и корнетто к кофе, Отче? Приходите к нам снова, _падре_ , всегда рады видеть вас».  
Все это ложь. Лицемерие. Маски. Да и сам Шерлок играл, как марионетка в умелых руках, свою роль. Вот только что будет, если ослабить веревки?

Он так и не сомкнул глаз за всю ночь. После того как позорно сбежал из базилики Святого Петра, Шерлок первым делом выкинул испачканную бурыми разводами колоратку. Долго бродил по Риму. Спорил с бездомными про рай и ад и еще какую-то чушь. Встретил рассвет на холме Авентино, выкурил сигарету.  
Ночь дарила прохладу уставшему от летней жары городу, ночь обещала хранить все тайны, ночь была милосердна. Утро же было жестоким.

Конечно, перед тем, как отправиться к Майкрофту, он забежал домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Джон еще спал, а когда все-таки сонный выполз в гостиную, Шерлок хлопнул дверью у того перед носом, так и не оставив бедняге шанса что-либо спросить.

Он шел к брату обреченно, упорно, гордо.  
Ах, ну неужели, Шерлок, ты наконец научился истинному смирению? Ведь что бы ни ждало в будущем, ты, бесспорно, это заслужил. Дьявол искусил тебя: ты отведал свою часть ярко-красного плода с запретного дерева, и теперь этого не скрыть, не спрятать, не избежать.

Отречься от сана? Принять наказание? Заняться наукой, как всегда мечтал?  
Но что с твоей верой, Шерлок? Что с твоим Богом? И почему у него теперь такие знакомые карие глаза?

– Это во всех газетах, – брезгливо процедил Майкрофт, разворачивая ноутбук.  
По спине пробежали мурашки. Шерлок сглотнул, вглядываясь в экран. Ведь они не могли узнать, там был только Мориарти, это невозможно...

«Кардинал Римско-Католической Церкви совершил каминг-аут и намерен обвенчаться со своим партнером: «Христос учил нас любви, а не ненависти!»

Шерлок громко расхохотался.

– И почему же, позволь узнать, милый братец, ты находишь это смешным? – Майкрофт помрачнел еще больше, явно не разделяя и не понимая этого истеричного веселья.

– Я думал, тут по меньшей мере очередной педофил, хотя даже это уже не новость, – едко заметил Шерлок, с облегчением откидываясь на спинку кресла и чувствуя себя так, будто бы только что сбросил со своих плеч тяжелый крест для распятия.

Они ничего не знают. Он в безопасности. Все останется на своих местах. Но так ли он этого хотел?

– Шерлок! – Майкрофт злился, закипал, сжимал кулаки, готовый ринуться в бой. – Не говори о тех сексуальных скандалах без должного сочувствия! Да и разве то, что кардинал захотел сочетаться священным браком с... представителем своего пола... – это не святотатство?

– О, прошу, только не говори, что ты об этом не знал! – Шерлок закатил глаза и посмотрел на брата с недоверием. – Кто тот смелый, что устал скрываться? Джованни или Альберто? Или они хотят жениться друг на друге?

– Шерлок! – у братца аж покраснели щеки и участилось дыхание.

– Об этом забудут уже сегодня к обеду, да и, может, Церкви пора уже прислушаться? Ведь таки и правда Библия учит любви, а не этим всем глупым запретам, да и сам Господь Бог, по-моему, тот еще гей, учитывая, что среди своих служащих он предпочитает видеть только мужчин...

– Шерлок!

– Что?

– Надеюсь, ты неудачно шутишь.

– Почему же?

– Только не говори, что тебе надо объяснять, словно маленькому ребенку.

– Но я правда не понимаю.

– Не понимаешь, что такое грех?

– Не понимаю, почему любовь – это грех.

– То чем занимаются эти... мужчины... не может быть любовью.

– О, умоляю, Майкрофт, ну неужели и ты такой узколобый? Тебе не надо играть со мной в святошу. Мы не на конклаве, нас никто не подслушивает, а я ведь помню твоего Грегори из католической школы... Скажи, то был грех?

– Вон, – старший Холмс встал из-за стола и указал на дверь. Он был разъярен, он был взбешен, он был разгневан. Его рука дрожала. Лицо стало под стать пурпурному одеянию. Во взгляде плескалась ненависть, боль, отчаяние.

Шерлок молча направился к выходу. Его окружали слепцы, но почему повязка только сейчас спала с его глаз?

– Что с тобой происходит? – устало спросил Майкрофт вслед. Шерлок оставил вопрос без ответа, хотя и прекрасно его знал.

#### ***

«Пресс-секретарь Святого Престола не прокомментировал ситуацию, но, конечно, мы можем предположить ответ. Католическая церковь по-прежнему требует целибата от своих священнослужителей и осуждает гомосексуальные связи. Подобные прецеденты случались и ранее, но впервые каминг-аут совершило настолько высокопоставленное лицо, а значит ли это, что мы стоим на пороге глобальных перемен в религиозном мире. Но нужны ли они нам?»  
Шерлок закрыл вкладку браузера и пару минут вслушивался в тишину, которая царила в Архивах в субботу. В соседней комнате размеренно тикали часы, на столе еле слышно шумел ноутбук, а в голове – все тот же шепот: «Я знаю, ты хочешь, _падре_ ».

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, но пора было признать: Шерлок давно потерял контроль над своими мыслями. Да и так ли рьяно его защищал?

Почему бы и не попробовать, _падре_? Почему бы и не переступить черту? Почему не нарушить все те правила, которые так тщательно выстраивали другие, которые так глупо нарушались всеми, кого ты знал? Которые нарушал сам Бог?  
Ведь, Господи, ты учишь любви, но не разрешаешь ей заниматься. Да ты просто старый импотент, который завидует, злится, запрещает. Приносит столько страданий в этот мир. Усложняет.

«Хочу поговорить. Где угодно. Сейчас. ШХ»  
Отыскать мейл Мориарти не составило труда, но он не ожидал, что получит ответ спустя минуту.  
«Отель _Hassler Roma_ , президентский люкс _San Pemetro_. Тебя проведут. ДМ»

 _Domemne quo vadems? Eo Romam emterum crucemfemgem._ 2  
Но теперь Шерлок и сам жаждал этого распятия.

#### ***

С этого ракурса казалось, что церковь Святого Петра наполнена божественным светом. Статуи на крыше – будто небесные ангелы, еще пару мгновений – и взлетят.

– Красиво, правда? – раздалось из-за спины, и Шерлок обернулся, замечая Джима на пороге номера, куда молчаливый портье провел его минуту назад. – Знаешь, ведь за что-то такое привычное и, может, даже надоевшее тебе, некоторые готовы переплачивать огромные суммы.

Шерлок промолчал, замерев и изучающе скользя взглядом по Мориарти. Тот усмехнулся, одернул пиджак, сидящий точно по фигуре, и медленно прошел к тому самому огромному окну с видом на Петра. Задумчиво окинул его взглядом, а затем резким движением задернул шторы. Зашелестела тяжелая ткань. Комнату залил приятный полумрак, но свет упрямо пробивался внутрь. Мориарти зашагал прямо на Шерлока. 

– Я...

– Т-с-с... – Джим приложил палец к его губам на пару секунд, словно священник, протягивающий облатку. В этом жесте не было ничего эротичного, но Шерлок шумно сглотнул, замечая, как близко теперь оказались эти темные дьявольские глаза. Ведь он мог наконец разглядеть вкрапления на карей радужке.

Шерлок слышал свое частое дыхание, чувствовал, как обжигает кожу чужое. Они стояли друг напротив друга, кажется, целую вечность, внимательно изучая, принюхиваясь, будто бы два зверя в клетке, пока Мориарти не протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

– Кто ты? – прошептал Шерлок, будто бы боясь, что их кто-то услышит.

– Ты знаешь, кто я, – улыбнулся Джим, в уголках его глаз выступили слезы. Он смотрел пристально, не моргая, все также держал руку на весу.

Его ладонь была сухая, слишком горячая, немного грубая, когда Шерлок сжал ее в своей. Мориарти заулыбался еще шире, запрокидывая голову и вглядываясь в лицо, будто бы нашел там то самое сокровище, что давно искал, что наконец обрел.

Время сбежало из комнаты. Мгновения тянулись, перемешивались, как конфетти. На Джиме была рубашка темно-красного цвета. И почему Шерлок только сейчас ее разглядел? Верхняя пуговица расстегнута, можно увидеть, как бьется жилка на шее, а чуть выше – небольшая царапина от бритвы, бурый росчерк.

Джим потянул его на себя за руку резко, неожиданно. Их рты столкнулись, чужие губы подмяли под себя. Они целовались жадно, долго, ненасытно. Шерлок делал это неумело и впервые, а потому задыхался, то и дело сталкиваясь носом.  
Но как же не хотелось отрываться от этого рта, от этого языка, который так приятно обхватить губами на пару секунд, а затем отпустить, чтобы продолжить сбегать и догонять, облизывать и изучать.

Раздался громкий стон, который должен был отрезвить, как очищает колокольный звон. Но Шерлок давно уже оглох. Не хватало воздуха, кружилась голова, как же жарко. Господи.

Мориарти первым прервал поцелуй, а Шерлок подался навстречу, чуть не упал. Весь красный, он тяжело дышал и смотрел недоуменно, смущенно, вопросительно.

– Позже, Шерлок, – кинул Джим, улыбаясь расхристанному виду _его падре_. Расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на покрасневшие губы. – Переодевайся и пойдем гулять по Риму, поужинаем, потеряемся в толпе туристов. Насладимся этим днем.

Джим не спрашивал. И только сейчас Шерлок заметил на соседнем кресле заботливо приготовленную для него одежду: джинсы, футболка, кепка, очки.  
Все как ты и задумал, Боже, все по твоей воле и промыслу.

#### ***

На Испанских ступенях кишел муравейник людей. Приходилось ступать осторожно, то и дело обходя сидящие парочки туристов, которые туда-сюда вертели селфи-палками в поисках удачного ракурса. Жарило солнце; хмурые полицейские гоняли наглецов, что решили полакомиться мороженым, усевшись прямо на лестнице.

Джим взял его за руку и переплел пальцы. Шерлок вздрогнул, но ладонь не убрал. В конце концов, в этих очках и кепках с итальянским флагом они были точно такой же парочка туристов, устроившей себе римские каникулы.  
И вправду: никто не обращал на них совершенно никакого внимания, и это было так непривычно. Ведь раньше куда бы Шерлок ни пошел, он всегда был под присмотром любопытствующих глаз. «Святой Отец, благословите, простите, выслушайте, помогите».

– Почему ты решил стать священником? – Джим нарушил царившее между ними молчание, когда купил им обоим по клубничному тирамису в кондитерской _Pompem_.  
Они свернули с наполненной до краев туристами _vema del Corso_ и теперь блуждали по центральным улицам.

Шерлок взглянул на щедрые россыпи ярко-красных ягод в своем десерте и подцепил одну из них ложкой.

– Потому что верю в Бога.

– Я хочу честный ответ. 

– Потому что мать была ярой католичкой.

Они сели прямо на асфальт, прислонившись к стене у каких-то развалин, которыми был утыкан весь Рим, словно израненное животное. Тирамису после клубники показался приторно сладким.

– Она отдала нас с братом в католическую школу, отец не особо возражал. Потом университет, семинария, рукоположение в сан. Я не особо задумывался, когда был молод. У меня хорошо получалось. Казалось, всегда успею бросить, но Церковь держит крепко, вот так.

Он отложил свое недоеденное тирамису в сторону и посмотрел на небо. Солнце больше не слепило, затянутое временными облаками. Шерлок снял темные очки и тише добавил:

– И знаешь, все еще помню, как впервые оказался в Соборе Святого Петра. Был апрель, казалось, в Италии уже наступило лето. Мне было семь, и я увидел на ступеньках Бога, который звал, который весь будто бы светился изнутри. И потом внутри собора мне стало так хорошо, так спокойно... Я грезил вернуться сюда. И вот, я в Ватикане, Майкрофт – кардинал, а я работаю в Архивах, как всегда и хотел.

– Так ли хотел?

Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Джима, тот лениво ковырял пластиковой ложкой в своем десерте, в его солнечных очках отражалась клубника.

– О, Шерлок, ну правда, я не говорю сейчас о вере и Боге. Есть он там или нет, неважно. Но эта гнилая католическая церковь, со всеми глупыми ритуалами, тряпками, деньгами, интригами...

– Предлагаешь стать протестантом?

– Предлагаю применять твои мозги в другой сфере.

– Например?

– Ну сам подумай, дубина. Хватит спрашивать совета у Бога, брата или меня. Твоя жизнь – делай, что хочешь, но только думай и делай сам, – Джим вновь, как тогда на яхте, коснулся его лба, очертил линию бровей, скользнул рукой вниз по скулам.

Спустя мгновение они уже целовались. Лениво и сладко, с привкусом тирамису и клубники на языках. Знал ли Шерлок тогда, что будет вспоминать этот поцелуй, а эти старые римские стены сохранят его в мельчайших деталях? И каждый раз он, проходя мимо, будет вновь и вновь попадать, будто бы в капкан, в этот жаркий летний день? Чувствовать чужие губы на своих?

Кружилась голова. Сегодня они были обычной влюбленной парочкой, что топчет Рим попсовыми маршрутами, о которых расскажет каждый, кто хоть раз тут побывал. Они – никто, и они же – все сразу.

У фонтана Треви мельтешила знакомая толпа. Джим потянулся за телефоном, сделал селфи, подшутив над Шерлоком, который отошел от него, завидев камеру, и кинул цент в фонтан. Десяток монет тоже упали в воду.

Позже добрели до дворца Витториано. До этой ужасной вставной челюсти, по мнению Шерлока, величественной архитектуры, по мнению Джима. Пишущая машинка, белоснежный дворец.  
Они забрались на самый верх, под ногами раскинулся Форум. Рим красовался, словно престарелый любовник, Рим был хорош собой, как молодой юноша.

После Колизея, куда Джим захотел попасть во что бы то ни стало и проторчал там часа два, если не больше, ужинали на соседней улице, где развивались радужные флаги.

– Издеваешься?

– Нет, тут отличная пицца.

– Ну конечно.

Впрочем, после красного сухого «Маргарита» и впрямь оказалась сносной.

– И все же, почему я? Как ты нашел меня? – Шерлок задал тот вопрос, что мучил его с прошлого воскресенья.

Джим скривился.

– Не порть вечер, какая разница? Главное, мы здесь, наслаждаемся ужином, а в прошлое воскресенье ты все еще выслушивал все эти нудные исповеди. Жизнь прекрасна, жизнь непредсказуема.

– Скорее, пути Господа неисповедимы.

– Снова эта твоя религиозная чушь.

– Которая тебя очень возбуждает.

– Туше, _падре_.

И почему ты прятал улыбку, Шерлок? Что это? Тот самый классический кризис веры, от которого ты так убегал?

Весь день не молился, не вернулся в Ватикан. Вино, поцелуи, пицца. От банальности ситуации сводило зубы. Будь это книжка – давно бы выбросил, будь это кино – не дождался бы титров, будь это чужая жизнь – презирал бы слабость духа.  
Но теперь понимал: не сбежать, не оторваться от этих темных глаз, разговоров, намеков, прикосновений, обещаний секса и губ, потемневших от вина. Он спрыгнет вниз, перешагнет черту, попробует, потому что чувствовал: так правильно, так нужно.  
Воистину, неисследуемы пути Его 3.

#### ***

На чужом языке знакомый терпкий вкус алкоголя, ладони скользили по телу уверенно, требовательно, медленно. Когда они вернулись в отель, было уже за полночь. Джим дразнил и проверял, не продолжая и не настаивая.

– Я не сбегу, я хочу этого, – хрипло прошептал Шерлок ему в губы и стянул с него футболку. Джим расплылся в довольной улыбке и потянул за собой.

Они вместе отправились в душ, где обоюдная нагота не смущала. У Джима – светлая кожа с россыпью родинок на спине, аккуратные белые стопы. Шерлок встал перед ним на колени и омыл его ноги горячей водой, досуха обтер их полотенцем. Коснулся губами каждого пальца. И это была его вечерняя молитва, его смирение. Его спасение.

Шерлок чувствовал все это и тогда, когда Джим опустился рядом с ним и осторожно обхватил ладонями его лицо, принимаясь целовать. В этот раз требовательно, с обещанием чего-то большего.

Осторожно они, словно единый организм, в котором уже не разобрать, где чьи руки, ноги, рот, прошлепали к кровати. Что-то глухо рухнуло на пол, они чуть не упали, смеялись. Вздохи и поцелуи, поцелуи, поцелуи.  
Господи, старый ты обманщик, и почему ты не рассказывал раньше, что целоваться – это так классно?

– Как же хорошо, что ты уже раздет, – выдохнул Джим куда-то в шею и продолжил очерчивать языком ключицы. Вызывать все эти новые ощущения, что лавиной теперь обрушивались на Шерлока, и он не поспевал за своим телом, но как же хотелось большего, еще, скорее, ну же. Он чувствовал себя нетерпеливым ребенком, что срывал подарочную бумагу со своего рождественского подарка.

Внизу живота ныло. Шерлок вертел бедрами, ловя кайф от того, как терлись их члены друг о друга, пока наконец не обхватил их ладонью. Размазал большим пальцем выступившую смазку по головке, двигал рукой уверенно, резко, размашисто.  
Да, вот так. И еще, еще, ах, Боже. Совсем скоро...

– Не торопись, – Джим отодвинулся от него, и это было самым настоящим преступлением. Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на него и потянулся всем телом вслед, намереваясь продолжить.

– Но мне так нужно...

– Я знаю, знаю. Тише.

Он перекатился на другой край кровати. Заскрипела тумбочка, в полутьме Шерлок разглядел, что Джим достал из нее смазку и презервативы, и пододвинулся ближе к нему.

Он был такой красивый, Господи. Несовершенный, в нем было столько человеческого. Худой, белая кожа покраснела местами от поцелуев и слишком сильных прикосновений, член стоял крепко, выбивался из темных волос у основания.

– Уверен?

– Да.

И вновь этот жар чужого тела, поцелуи, укусы, вздохи.  
Их постельное причастие.

Шерлок выгнулся на кровати, когда Джим взял у него в рот. Комкал простыни в руках, когда чужие губы скользили по всей длине и, не сдержавшись, выдохнул хрипло «Боже», когда почувствовал, как чужие руки размазывают смазку по его члену.

– Что ты делаешь?...  
Но его заткнули очередным поцелуем, и Шерлок почувствовал чужой вес на себе, увидел, как Джим, широко расставив ноги, оседлал его.

– Не благословляй, а трахни меня, _падре_ , – с усмешкой выдохнул Джим в самые губы и осторожно, помогая себе рукой, направил его член внутрь себя.  
Как же узко, жарко и влажно внутри, Господи. От этих ощущений точно можно сойти с ума. Разве возможно, чтобы было настолько хорошо?

Оба дышали прерывисто, часто, шумно. Джим двигался на нем медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, пока, наконец, не распрямился, запрокинул голову назад и стал насаживаться размашисто, быстро.

Его глаза были закрыты, и Шерлок потянулся к его животу, гладил, касался, трогал везде, словно грешник, которому подал руку сам кардинал.

А когда он обхватил ладонью твердый член, Джим распахнул глаза, посмотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом, что-то простонал, и Шерлок окончательно потерялся в этих новых ощущениях, в этой телесной молитве, в этой земной любви.

###### 

2 Куда идешь, Господи? Иду туда, где меня вновь распнут.  
3 Послание апостола Павла к Римлянам, 11:33

### Воскресенье

Шерлок обнаружил Джима на балконе, где тот завтракал и что-то быстро печатал на своем ноутбуке. Запахнув плотнее гостиничный халат, он ступил босыми ногами на плитку, которая еще не успела нагреться. Поморщился. Молча сел на соседний стул и уперся взглядом в Собор Святого Петра. В утренней дымке он казался особенно хрупким, ломким, словно построенным из воздуха. Подуй – и он тут же рухнет.  
Как и его вера.

– Кофе еще горячий, – бросил Джим, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука и делая глоток из своей чашки.

Шерлок молча потянулся за чайником. Темный напиток пролился на белые салфетки, из-за чего по ним побежали черные пятна.

– Что дальше? – наконец, спросил он.

– Дальше? – Джим удивленно посмотрел на него, даже оторвавшись от своего занятия, будто бы Шерлок спросил только что совершенную глупость. – У меня рейс в Англию через пять часов.

Его холодный тон, отстраненность и безучастие были на таком ужасающем контрасте с тем, что было вчера, что Шерлоку поневоле казалось, что вся прошлая неделя было всего лишь дьявольскими происками.

– Я почувствовал между нами что-то особенное, – наконец, обиженно признался Шерлок, пытаясь понять, что Мориарти задумал, но тот лишь поднял брови и округлил глаза.

От горла и ниже стекало неприятное, липкое чувство. Шерлок попытался сглотнуть, но ком не пропал. Клетка захлопнулась, и теперь уже никуда не сбежать, только смириться.

– _Падре_ , я тоже почувствовал, я тоже, – заулыбался Джим, увидев, как помрачнел Шерлок. Захлопнул ноутбук, встал со стула, чтобы подойти ближе, взять его за подбородок и запечатлеть короткий поцелуй на губах.

Но в нем совсем не было вчерашней нежности.

– Но видишь ли, Шерлок, – Джим стянул яблоко с тарелки и принялся чистить его столовым ножом, – я добился своего: мы переспали, как я тебе и обещал ровно неделю назад. И честно, это так скучно.

Красная кожура беспомощно упала в тарелку.

– Ты проиграл. Ты мне больше неинтересен, так что делай, что хочешь, – Джим отложил нож в сторону и откусил обнаженную сердцевину. – Хочешь, возвращайся в церковь, замаливай свои грехи, или же сбеги на край света, найди себе милого мальчика и живи счастливо, как все. Ведь ты обычный, ты такой же, как и все они. Мне нет до тебя никакого дела.

Джим с хрустом откусил еще один кусок. Шерлок попятился к выходу. Он думал, что обрел рай, но на самом деле варился в адском котле.

#### ***

На площади Святого Петра извивалась привычная очередь из туристов, которым не терпелось попасть внутрь, и они готовы были ради этого плавиться под безжалостным летним солнцем.

Никому не было до него никакого дела. В этой поношенной футболке, джинсах и очках Шерлок был одним из них. Шерлок был ими. Шерлок был, как все эти грешники, которых он с таким презрением исповедовал.

Он комкал в руках сутану и, щурясь, вглядывался в собор. Ни благословения, ни веры, ни богобоязненности. Внутри – выжженная пустыня, внутри – порезвился дьявол, ничего не оставив после себя.

Шерлок стоял посреди площади и больше не знал, как обратиться к Богу, как вновь его отыскать и стоит ли вообще отправляться на эти поиски.

Господи, да пошел ты. Господи, да прости ты меня.

Вокруг суетилась жизнь, бегали дети, люди ели мороженое, радовались, смеялись, ругались, мирились на всех языках. Жарило и слепило солнце.  
Благословение не приходило к нему, а, может, и к лучшему?

Шерлок и сам не знал, как долго он так простоял, пока не увидел знакомую фигуру на ступеньках Собора. И неважно, то был Господь или его личный дьявол.


End file.
